invader_zim_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramona Spitfire Tori HuDSon
"Everyone thought I was a fool. BUT MAINLY NOT!" Ramona Flaming Spitfire Tori Hudson (also known as Laura) is a demotic girl who is sweet but always gets angry easily. Her height is short but shes only a little taller than Zim. Ramona Flamming Spitfire or Laura is a half demon half human with real life human characteristics; she has a woman's body and five fingers. Personality "Laura is the sarcastic, deadpan half demon girl who'd rather be left alone." Ramona is known as the eater of a million souls, conqueror of countless worlds, and the most powerful being in the universe. With a shadowy past and eerie powers, Laura is trying to be good, but she's desperately afraid of the darkness within her. Laura's telekinetic powers allow her to move objects with her mind. She seems to be quick to anger, and has destroyed appliances or attacked numerous people when she gets angry. Laura generally dislikes things that are considered "girly". She appeares to be friendly, generally outgoing at first, but then she releases her anger (when nobody understands her, says mean things about her etc.) Ramona likes Zim in the truth but likes her a little bit because in Tak's Death, he tells her to kill Tak to use her powerful rage. Appearence Laura wears a blue cape behind it being a leotard-like bathing suit with long sleeves that reach to her hands. Though she is only seen without her cape (when it opens up) in which she meditates or uses her telekinetic powers. She has light gray skin, bob cut with blackish-purple hair, purple eyes with cat pupils with red flashes, and a red, diamond shaped gem necklace on her bow. She has skulls at the soles of her shoes. She has armor on with a diamond on her belly. She has red gems pasted on her hips. She is the ONLY character with 5 fingers and non-skinny legs. She has diamond shaped red earrings. It is revealed she has this diamond armor for petection it also helps her eyes turn color and change shape. She has 5 fingers , real woman legs, bedroom eyes, and large breasts. List of powers/abilities "My abilities are controlled by emotion. The more I feel the more energy I unleash." 1. Telekinetic Wave 2. High Resistance 3. Levitation 4. Power Absorption 5. Esoteric Lightning Manipulation 6. Elemental Invisibility 7. Long-distance Teleportation (link broken) 8. Above-average physical condition (link broken) 9. Experienced hand-to-hand combatant (link broken) 10. Multilingualism (link broken) 11. Empathy (link broken) 12. Empathic healing (link broken) 13. Telepathy (link broken) 14. Time Control (link broken) 15. Empathic Creation & Projection (link broken) 16. Ability-granting (link broken) 17. Ability Augmentation & Enhancement (link broken) 18. Ability Control (link broken) 19. Catching Fire (link broken 20. Demon transformation 21. Orb Shield 22. Power Manipulation 23. Immortality 24. Telekinesis: -self. 25. Teleportation 26. Casting spells 27. Power Granting 28.Duplication 29. Soul-self Creations(She can also make hands, shields, and even inter-dimentional portals with her soul-self) 30. Apparition 31. Walk/run/see through objects 32. Mind Control Mind erase, Hypnotize and mind pinch (from her imagination, she can imagine anything and control it) 33. Sorcery and hexes, Manipulating the probability of bad luck, Advanced gymnastic skills, Master acrobat, Enhanced agility 34. Immortality 35. High Endurance 36. Superhuman Strength 37. Red Energy Control Omnipresent 38. Trickery Evil Generation 39. Ability Bestowal, Ability Augmentation, Resurrection 40. Power Removing 41. Minion Generation 42. Elemental Control/Manipulation, God-like Pyrokinesis, God-like Thermokinesis, Creation of fire-demons Ability Absorption & Draining 43. Portal Generation 44. Bright-green energy projection like starbolts, spheres, and blasts 45. Accelerated healing factor Flight 46. Self-sustenance 47. Radiation Immunity 48. Flight 49. High resisting black fire shooting (when she killed Tak) 50. Size Alteration 51. Transformation 52. Mind Control 53. Acid Spit 54. Eye beams 55. Energy Blast 56. Teleportation 57. Resurrection 58. Dream manipulation 59. Reality warping 60. Soul-self: The basis of almost all of Ramona's powers are derived from her soul-self. She is able to project her soul from her body into corporeal form, using it to interact with the physical world, affect others mentally, and to traverse through time-space. Her soul-self takes the form of a double of her own body, or more commonly, a large black ramona. She is capable of changing it's shape and mass at will, and can alter her own appearance with her soul-self, like increasing her size or making her face hideous. She is able to project her soul-self into the minds of others to communicate, facilitate calm or to force people into submission with a devastating mental attack. Though normally composed of energy that is colored black, Ramona's soul-self can change color depending on her emotional state, manifesting as red or white. 61. Telekinesis: Ramona can merge a small part of her soul-self into objects in order to take control of them, with the object essentially becoming an extension of her soul-self ;this may be the reason why she prefers to take control of inanimate objects rather than people. The limit to how much matter she is able to control is unknown, though it ranges well into hundreds of tons, allowing her to hurl city buses, mounds of rubble or even uprooting whole slabs of pavement. Whenever she takes control of something, it is covered in the same dark energy that composes her soul-self. 62. Solid Constructs: With her soul-self able to be molded into any shape, Ramona often creates simple domes or walls that acts as barriers against attack. She can project solid bolts to be used as projectiles, or a steady stream of solid force. She has been shown making razor sharp blades to cut through obstacles, claws that can restrain foes, and floating platforms to ride on. Dimensional Travel: Ramona's soul-self is able to envelop her and travel to other dimensions. She can use this technique to travel vast distances on Earth, or to teleport by momentarily displacing herself and then re-appearing in another location. She can pass through walls and obstacles by simply teleporting past them, giving the illusion of intangibility. At times, Ramona has been shown creating portals with her dark energy in order to travel, rather than utilizing her soul-self. 63. Empathy: The psionic ability to sense the emotions of others, allowing her to gain insight into their thoughts and intentions, and even experience their own feelings. This also enables her to sense the mental state of others, as she has stated that she would know if someone's mind had been tampered with. Ramona can absorb the pain of others into her own body in order to induce rapid healing for them, and can heal herself by going into a trance of emotional calm. She can receive precognitive flashes of the future when exposed to extreme emotion. By using her empathy to guide her, she can track others with her soul-self. 64. Levitation: Ramona can levitate off the ground and fly, without visible projection of her dark energy as is shown when she utilizes telekinesis. Her power is also sufficient to enable her to counter the gravitational pull of other planets. 65. Radioactive Emotions: When Ramona is highly upset, she can transform into her half-demon self, usually with glowing red eyes (a trait inherited from her demon father,Poimi) and sprouting black spider legs from under her cape. Her Skin darkens. She has little control over her actions in this state, shown when she was attacking Tak, an irken whom she states that "irken's are her enemies" 66. Superhuman Strength: She was strong enough to break a wall. She is also, by far, the strongest creature in the universe. 67. Invulnerability: She can take lots of damage without a scratch. 68. Flight: She can fly. 69. Immense speed: Her flight seems to be faster than light. She's even capable of moving so fast that she can travel through time. 70. Space survivability: She can survive while in space without the need for a space suit. She can breathe in space. 71. Starbolt: She can shoot standard starbolts from her hands. 72. Starblast: She shoots lightning-like green energy that creates an explosion. 73. Eyebeams: She can shoot powerful laser-beams from her eyes. 74. Starbolt rain: She summons many starbolts when she is angered. 75. Reality warping 76. Negative Feelings Empowerment: She can become stronger and more powerful by feeding off the negative emotions of people such as hatred, fear, pain, etc. Flamming's Relationships Relationship with Zim She can scare the crap outta Zim or beat Zim up with her powers if he ever threatens her. But Zim is quite interested in her powers. Zim likes her they're frienemies. Although it is revealed in the episode. "Shredded Love" is that Ramona does have feelings for Zim and he does too. (but he is in love with Zam??) Relationship with Dib Dib is afraid of her. He always wants to tell the paranormal that she's a demon but she always uses her powers in order from him to stay away from her. They have a enemy-like relationship. Relationship with Gaz That is Gaz's only fear ''only ''fear! because she does even more dangerous stuff than her. They're enimies. Relationship with Tak Tak appearently, is not afraid of her. But, Flaming killed Tak in a episode called Tak's Death. Similar to Raven/Rachel Roth Theme Song Her theme Song is Coldplay - Atlas. Trivia *When she is angered, her eyes turn red, her teeth get sharp and she speaks in a demonic voice. She also gains another pair of slightly smaller red eyes above her normal eyes; all of which was inherited from her mother, Tallest Imioki (unmade character) * She has the ability to release her magic from her body by flatulating. *Laura's skin appears to be very light grayish pink *However, her voice is much more demonic sounding than how she uses her powers *Laura is also portrayed as being evil (alternative version) *It's revealed in Tak's Death that her eyes have red flashes for controlling her own mind and controlling the dead people to stay dead (such as Tak) *In real life, Laura's eyes are red. *In Tak's death, it shows how she can get angry easily. *She is called "Unknown" in Tak's Death. *In the episode, "Shredded Love" it is revealed with Zam hating Zim for all this time because Taylp had a character mixup and it is also revealed that Ramona held Zim's face and kissed him. Laura's Cat Laura's cat looks like her, And has yet to appear in an episode. Someone leaked a screencap of it. Gallery Laura's cloak When Laura wants to be alone, sneek out at night, cold or worries, she just puts her cloak on with a hood. '''Appearence: '''Very very dark purple with the diamond that holds it together. (Similar to Raven's cloak) Tak's Death Her appearance in "Tak's Death" is a deathly over heard demonic girl with eerie powers and such a frightening memory in her "love". She kills Tak for Zim, so he can continue even tough Ramona secretly likes Zim and so does he but is still the enemy. ''The Invader: Spies Of Doom In The Invader: Spies Of Doom, Laura's appearance is a irken commander uniform, And shes teamed up with Zim, Zira, Tara, Maria and lots of known irkens. She is wearing a irken uniform, with a red dot on her chest, a pink sweater, a backpack, irken gloves and a pair of black shoes. She has an female irken symbol painted on her forehead with an "L" on it as for "LAURA". She is the strongest in the group, she is very flexible. She did the splits on two walls. One episode of The Invader: Spies Of Doom, she was defeated by a villian the villian was uknown but he took her powers away. She fight him with her kungfu- abillities. She then got her powers back. She is more full of power and stronger than Zam. (Zam is weak, all she can use is weapons) Cloak In "Shredded Love", her appearence was with a cloak. Mostly when its dark outside, she wears her cloak and she sometimes puts on her hood. The color is dark blue/Indigo. "Shredded Love" shows that her hood on her cloak makes her face black but shows up her eyes, leaving her mouth the only piece. Ramona is seen holding a knife in her hand, being curious about Zam's journey. She appears to stab her in the hand, leading her to run away. Her eyes are white, red or green while she is cloaked from using her powers, or speaking demontic. Power.png|Flamming using her powers Laura Mep.png Power 4.png|Look closely, you can see her Meditating.png|don't disturb her shes MEDITATING! Laura eyes 800px456566667578880-098999898.png|Laura's real eyes demon ramona.png|Ramona's demon form bm ramona.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-2.png Timid ramona.png Wikia-Visualization-Main.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-1.png RAMONA PNG.PNG sexy geuine Ramona.png ramona hugs zim.png Ramona wants to fight MEP.png Category:Characters Category:Female